1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artillery rocket including a motor for the launching thereof into a ballistic trajectory across a specified target area over which a payload is to be released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rocket of this type has been introduced into the Western military technology as the MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) basic rocket for ballistically deploying submunition-warheads over a predetermined target area. At the launch of the rocket, which is followed by a short boost phase for acceleration thereof into a ballistic trajectory, the azimuth and elevation of the stowage and launch container of the rocket determine the direction and distance to the target area, over which a trajectory-dependently programmed time fuze triggers a gas generator for ejecting the submunition-warhead from the carrier rocket. System-caused errors, to the extent that they are at all quantitatively detectable, can only be taken into consideration prior to the launch of the rocket; for instance, such as an individual initial starting fault caused by a manufacture defect of the respective rocket, or due to the momentary ground-crosswind influences which are determinable through a probe designed in accordance with German Laid-open Patent Application No. DE-OS 41 20 367.
However, even taking such disruptive parameters into consideration is subject to errors, and disruptive influences which are encountered during travel of the rocket along the ballistic trajectory after launch can no longer be at all taken into consideration. The foregoing thus results in a certain degree of inaccuracy in the delivery of the payload over the specified target area, which is acceptable to the extent in that the deployed payload relates to scatter munition (bomblets and scatter mines). However, it is precisely due to that reason that the employment of this introduced ballistically flying artillery rocket in intermeshing conflict areas is hardly acceptable, inasmuch as consideration must be given to highly accurate attacks on specified target areas.